1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to utility systems that are capable of facilitating a multiplicity of utilitarian functions, and more particularly to a utility system that is capable of providing more than one area for facilitating utilitarian functions in an enclosure that is transportable and is capable of assuming both a closed disposition and at least one operative disposition.
2. Related Art
Utility systems that provide a multiplicity of utilitarian functions are well known. Often they attempt to provide a user of the utility system with capabilities that are adaptable to a variety of functions and settings. Among the factors involved in choosing between differing strategies employed in designing these utility systems are whether to specialize the utility system for particular projected uses or to generalize the utility system's capabilities to enhance its flexibility of application. Additional factors that can affect design decisions are the settings for use, transportation issues, positioning requirements, ease of use, adaptability between specialized uses, and storage needs.
A variety of approaches have been attempted, encompassing both varying degrees of specialization and varying degrees of flexibility. Often, the prior approaches have incorporated a base utility section that can serve as a work bench, a closure that can be closed to enable the work bench and any included equipment to be secured and/or transported (commonly also incorporating a handle), and a form of support that can also be folded up for ease of storage or transportation.
Prior art attempts have also regularly incorporated a main work surface, differing forms of enclosure, storage means for holding supplies or tools, and may also include auxiliary equipment such as a vise. Those that are designed to be portable generally also include a deployable support structure such as folding legs, and a type of clasp to hold the enclosure in a closed position. Often these prior designs take on the appearance of a work bench when in use, and may appear to be a large case if folded for portability.
While such utility systems have provided a measure of assistance in accomplishing various utilitarian functions, the extent of their capabilities have also been limited. Generally, prior utility systems have not provided concurrent capabilities of utilizing both a base utility area and a supplementary utility area, wherein the supplementary utility area is maintainable in a particular disposition that provides the concurrent use capability, as well as capabilities of positioning the utility system for use in impromptu settings and capabilities of compacting the utility system for ease of use and transportation.